RH Season 3 Episode 6 Cross Fire
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: And old friend returns with a request for Robin and his gang and Marian finds herself alone at camp. While the gang are in Nottingham the Sheriff instructs Guisbrone to lead an army of armed soldiers through the forest.
1. Chapter 1

**SHERWOOD FOREST – THE OUTLAWS CAMP**

Robin and Marian were gasping for breath. The blanket was draped over them, well over Robin, where he was hovering over his wife. His hands pressed into the bed either side of her head, making sure none of his weight pressed on her stomach.  
Her arched back lowered into their bed and she swallowed against the dry feeling in the back of her throat.  
He swallowed but his heavy breathing continued as he lowered his head to rest his face against his wife's bare chest. At the same time her hands loosened their grip around the pillow under her head.  
Robin felt her knees loosen from digging in at his waist as she sunk further back into their bed. Despite how cold it was outside of their bunk room, both Robin and Marian felt warm, flushed.  
They remained in silence for a few minutes, just listening to their erratic breathing and hammering hearts.

Marian moved her hands to rest on and around Robin's neck, pulling his mouth down upon hers again.

Robin moaned softly as she nipped his bottom lip and held him tighter.

"Marian..." He moaned.

"Yes handsome?" She pulled away as his lips moved to her collarbone, as she kissed under his ear.

"I love you." Robin softly placed a kiss on Marian's bare chest and she shuddered under his touch.  
"I love you to." She whispered around his mouth as it moved up to kiss her.

She whimpered as he rocked against her and his lips started biting her neck.

"It is far too late in the day for us to be doing this." She said half heartedly.

"Why?" He whispered, "Will and Djac are in Nottingham, and Much and the others are hunting down by the river."

"Mmm."

"Are you alright?" His eyes locked on hers, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Do not be ridiculous."

"Matilda said you had to take it easy with this, to stop if it was painful..."

"It isn't."

With that Marian's mouth was on Robins again as she grabbed his face and pulled it down upon hers.

"I am glad you have decided to cut your hair." Her hands ran through his shorn locks momentarily and she was cut off from speaking by his body pressing into hers.

"I know you like it long as well..."

"Grow up Robin."

He laughed at her and wrapped his arms around her, rolling them so she was straddling him. She giggled loudly and he pulled the cover all the way over them.

**CLUN**

"No... James!" Ellery's frantic shout could be heard by all the villagers as the man was dragged from his marital home by two guards. A few metres away, as Ellery herself was grabbed by two other guards, he was gagged and put in shackles.

Guy glared at her, "You are from Locksley."

She fought back a biting remark and almost sneered, "Yes my Lord. We moved here after we were married."

"Lovely." Guy was sarcastic and dark in his tone.

"Why are you taking him?" Ellery struggled against the guards but they held fast, "You have no right to take him!"

"He was caught stealing bread from the market. The law states that he must be imprisoned until the Sheriff decides what a fitting punishment is." Guisborne's tone was loud and final. No one in the crowd could have realised just from hearing it that he was lying.

Ellery knew.

"It's a lie!" She screamed, "He would never..."

"You _can_ spare his fate." Guy stepped closer to her and she stopped struggling, he could tell that he had her entire attention.

"How?" She demanded.

Guy almost leered at her, "You need to bring the Sheriff Robin Hood."

Ellery blinked for a moment, and her voice turned quiet and wavering.

"I don't know how..."

"Do _not_," Guy thrust a finger in her face and growled, "lie to me."

She stared at him, trembling slightly as he hissed, "You were an outlaw collaborator then and your now now... _all_ of you are."

The back of his mind registered Marian's betrayal, but he locked it away.

Ellery shook her head, but it was more of a shiver, "No... "

Guy's face darkened, "fine."

He straightened away from her and pointed to James, "Take him to Nottingham!"

"No!" Ellery's frantic voice cut over his bellow.

He snapped his head around to look at her as she swallowed, her insides caving at the betrayal that was choking her.

"_How_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTTINGHAM**

"A gift from Robin Hood."

Will smiled at his wife as he watched her hand the small leather pouch to an elderly woman.

His adoration for her would never cease he knew that much.

It was times like these that Will longed to happen more often. Although he prayed, like the others, for the day to come when he would be able to enjoy married life without the people having so much presidency over it.

Djac, although not native to the country was as passionate to the cause. She wanted to fight and to help these people, people she knew that her husband and friend cared about very much.

Yes, these times when they could come to do drop offs with just the two of them, were ones Will treasured. When he could watch and be with her without Alan's jokes, Johns grunts and Much's incessant worrying.

Of course they both knew that all three waited for them when they got back, it made little difference in their happiness at those moments.

Wills eyes continued to make a study of his wife as he waited under a stall, sheltering from the winter wind.

She was smarter than she let on, and even then she was easily more intelligent than the entire gang put together.

Will thought that it was the same with Marian. Both he and Robin knew that their wives out smarted them, even if Will was much more ready to admit it than the former lord of Locksley.

She straightened to see him staring at her.

Her dark eyebrows lifted over seemingly mysterious eyes. They sparkled as she smiled.

"Will Scarlet are you staring at me?"

Will's face was soft, his quiet and smiled manner making it nearly always so.

She walked over to him as he smiled.

"I was just listening to you; it seems that the people no longer notice your 'silly voice.'"

She laughed along with him even though the jest was directed at her.

"Oh very funny." She grinned and stepped closer to him.

For once in his life Will forgot the people, the people he strove to help as he arm wrapped around his waist and his face bent down towards hers.

"Help!"

They pulled apart out of reflex to see a young woman rushing around the crowd.

She stayed away from the guards as she continued to grab onto people, looking at their faces before running away.

Will knew that she was looking for someone, or a group of people. Her eyes were frantic as they looked around, and her hair was hanging down around her face.

Will's eyes narrowed before he recognised the woman.

She was one he had grown up with, and one they had helped over the matter of a necklace.

"Ellery!"

Her eyes snapped up, as did Djac's as she watched Will wave her over.

The young woman looked almost relieved and rushed forwards. Djac recognised her and felt two emotions run through her.

Although there was relief that they had indeed been who she was looking for. There was almost an almost angry emotion.

Marian was Djac's friend, and it had been Ellery who had worn the necklace when Robin had told her not to, and got Marian into the engagement with Guisborne.

Her blue eyes found Will's as he spoke.

"What is it, what's the matter?"

Djac's eyes widened as Ellery's eyes filled with tears.

"Its James... the Sheriff has taken him for stealing bread... he's gong to... he's..." Ellery was almost sobbing now and Djac stepped closer to her slightly.

"Hang?"

Ellery nodded her head quickly and took in a stuttering breath to try and clam herself.

Will's face was grave but calm, "_did_ James steal to bread?"

"Oh course he didn't!" Ellery cried, nearly hysterical again.

"Shush its okay." Djac was anxious that the guards would be alerted to the commotion that the young woman was making.

The last thing that was needed right now was for all three of them to be arrested. It was obvious, that she was quite recognisable in herself.

"When?" Will asked; his voice resolutely calm.

"Will..." Djac intercepted or cut across Ellery's answer. She gave him a look which was clear for him to read.

They knew that there was little they could do if James was to hang almost immediately.

Both of them had risked their lives before to help a woman or man in danger when there was only the two of them.

But they could not go up against the entirety of the sheriff's garrison in the enclosed courtyard.

Besides, how exactly would they get the man out, they did not have Robin's skill with a bow, or John's strength to force their way through the crowd unnoticed.

Like Djac, Will was trying to cope with great guilt and sadness... there were only two of them.

"I know." Will's voice was grave as he glanced at his wife before back to Ellery.

She still had not given her answer.

"Ellery." Djac spoke her name for the first time, and her 'silly voice' made the English woman snap her head around to make a study of Will's _companion_.

"When is your husband to hang?" She demanded.

Ellery took in a small breath before answering, "Noon... today."

Djac nodded.

This at least bought them several hours of time.

"Do not worry." Will spoke to Ellery now and she looked at him anxiously, "We will return with Robin and save him," He touched her arm, "I promise."

It was a moment before Ellery nodded.

"Come on." Djac grabbed her husband's arm and they took off at a run back towards Nottingham.

Ellery straightened as she watched them go and swallowed sadly, her heart grave.

She closed her eyes to stop the ashamed tears and took in a breath that was meant to console herself.

From the top of the battlements, Vaisey, side by side with Guy, sneered down at the market place before them, and the scene involving a carpenter, a Saracen and a traitor.

The sheriff pushed a tooth into his gum and chuckled darkly.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Djac and Will slowed to a walk as they neared camp. She smiled at her husband and both of them began to grin at the thrill of it, although they were anxious for Ellery and her husband.

Djac's grin spread as Will's faded when they heard voices.

"Robin _stop_ fretting."

The Saracen had to bite back a laugh to remain silent as they neared a clearing, where they could see Robin leaning against a tree watching his wife with his arms folded.

Marian stood a small distance away, holding her throwing daggers. She was inspecting the condition of it, or that was what she was doing as far as Djac could tell.

"I am not _fretting." _Robin repeated the word with the intended look of disgust on his face.

Marian raised her eyebrows up at him before looking down at her daggers.

She did not see Robin glare slightly at her as she flicked a speck of dirt off of one of the blades, before swapping it with another, the blades hanging by her stomach.

His eyes however did soften as they traced the small bulge that pressed against the hem of her shirt.

Djac rolled her eyes to herself.

"I'm not!" Robin cried defensively again when she shook her head and sighed.

"You are, otherwise you would have gone to the drop off at Locksley like you wanted to, or to Nottingham with Will and Djac." Marian's voice was firm.

"I doubt Will and Djac wanted a third party member on their trip." Robin laughed causing the people they did not realise were watching to blush, "Honey..."

When Marian continued to take stance and hurl a dagger at the tree beside him, Robin sighed.

"Standing here does not constitute fretting."

Again she raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

She lifted her arm and threw her dagger straight at the tree before her.

"Yes." He was serious and Will and Djac watched as he pushed away from the tree and walked over to her.

She ignored him for a moment and threw her other dagger.

Robin could not help but smile slightly with her as the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, pleased with her aim.

"And besides," He reached into his pocket without her noticing and produced something to open in hold in his open palm before her, "I could not give you this at camp, nor when I was in Nottingham without you could I?"

It was a moment before she broke the silence.

"Robin... is that?" Her voice was so quiet that Will and Djac could barely hear.

Since she had become with child Marians emotions had become more _sensitive_, to say the least.

Although for the most part she just got angry at Robin, Alan had somehow found it in him to make her cry. Which as well as making him feel bad, brought on a round of anger from Robin that frightened Alan more than he remembered ever being.

"I meant my promise when I said that I wasn't going to be over protective." He said softly as she stared down at the metal crucifix in his palm. It was intricate and on a long chain, and had a purple stone in the middle.  
"Robin this..." She whispered, unable to speak, feeling quiet choked.

She told herself to get a grip but it did no good.

"It was my father's yes, but I took it with me in the Holy Land, I wore it for protection from god..." Robin laughed at how ridiculous it sounded now, but at the time had made perfect sense.

"I was hoping..." He was stood behind her slightly, rubbing the tops of her arms as she stared down at the crucifix and chain she held, "that you would wear him to allow him to protect you, if you are not going to let me."

Marian smiled. She knew that this was Robins backwards way of trying to give her a gift, that most of what he was saying about God and protection was false. But she did know that he wanted her to be safe.

It was that reason, and the gift itself, that made her feel incredibly touched and emotional.

Robin misjudged the tears in her eyes and felt bad.

"My love, if you do not like it do not worry."

"No..." She turned in his arms to smile at him.

He was confused until she kissed him and lifted her arms to put it over her head.

"I want to wear it."

Robin smiled.

"Here." He took it from her, "Allow me."

He gently slid it over her head; the long metal chain meant that the crucifix landed just over her chest.

Robin grinned, his eyes looking back up to hers, "A perfect fit."

She smacked his arm, "Grow up."

Will and Djac thought it best to make themselves known before they were caught.

The sound of a twig snapping under Will's foot caused Robin to spin and pulled Marian behind him, having pulled out his own dagger.

"Robin!"

She pushed away from him, having seen a glimpse of a surprised and amused Will and Djac over his shoulder. She smacked his back as she stepped around him to his side.

"What?" He asked as he put his knife away.

She scoffed and folded her arms, "I thought you weren't fretting?"

Robin smirked at her before looking back to Will and Djac.

"You two are back early. We thought that you would both be longer." Marian smiled at Djac but it faded when she saw the worry in both their eyes.

Robin it seemed had not noticed.

"Did you give all the money out?"

Will nodded and finally Robin saw their faces.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

It was Djac who spoke next, "We've got a problem."

Robin looked between them, "What is going on?"

Marian's daggers sticking out of the bark of a nearby tree remained forgotten.

**ALOHA! **  
**Season 3 has been written... FINISHED...**  
**SO i got underway with season 4 today!**

**TRAILER UPDATE!**  
**WE SAID SOME THINGS - now has a trailer (link on profile)**  
**WHATEVER I AM- (season 4 episode 1) has a trailer on my profile as well :D**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Robin Hood steals everything from under my very nose and I have just about had enough of it!" Vaisey snapped at Guisborne.

"You need to do something about it!"

"And I am!" Guy was defensive in his shout as he watched Vaisey pace up and down his chambers.

"My lord the village girl is luring Hood right to us all we have to do is wait..."

"It's not good enough!" Vaisey screamed, seething clearly. "The chances are that Hood will escape again and then we will be back to square one!"

"I don't care whether you have to use every man in my garrison..." Vaisey's voice had dropped to a low hiss through his teeth as he glared at Guy, hands pressing into the desk that held him upright, "Or if you burn down every tree in Sherwood just..." Vaisey's eyes darkened.

"Find _him_!"

**SHERWOOD FOREST – OUTLAWS CAMP**

Marian watched the flurry of activity that was going on around camp from her place beside the 'kitchen'.

She looked on as people grabbed weapons and cloaks, as they went through and through the plan, (for Much's benefit), and Will and Djac told and re-told their account of what Ellery had said.

Again, this was for the benefit of one member of the gang alone who was already worrying.

Marian's eyes landed on her husband who was stood a little way away, ignoring the voices of the other's, as he put more arrows in his quiver.

She stood and walked over to him as he pulled his belt around his waist.

"I want to come with you." She said and she stood in front of him.

He sighed, "I know Marian, but we were agreed, no fighting or strenuous work until the baby is born, it is too dangerous for both of you."

Marian knew that they had compromised to reach this decision, and the thought that he was right made her throat go bitter.

She wanted to argue, but she knew that there would be no point.

"I know," she sighed, "I know."

Her eyes focused on his hands, struggling with his belt at his waist.

"Here." She said quietly and hers gently pushed his out of the way. He watched her fondly as she did his belt for him, but he had to fight not to wince as she yanked it shut with meaning.

She used the loops on it to pull herself closer to him, staring up at him seriously.

"Be safe Locksley."

He grinned, "You too... do you want someone to stay with you..."

"No." She brushed it aside, "I want every man there to keep an eye on you, I expect you home before dinner."

He chuckled, "Yes my love."

Robin bent his neck to allow her to reach him. She put her hands on either side of his face as they kissed and her thumbs stroked his jaw bone.

"I love you." She whispered.

He grinned and mouthed it back. She sighed and pulled away from him reluctantly, aware that the others were ready to go.

He kept one hand on her stomach as he kissed her forehead, "Be safe and _rest_... don't leave camp..."

"And don't do anything you wouldn't want me to, I know." Marian was firm as she finished the sentence he spoke every time he left her.

Robin grinned as he pulled away and picked up his bow. He followed the gang out of the camp with a wave and a smile before shutting it behind him, closing Marian inside.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Vaisey watched as Guisborne walked out of the castle gates from his position at a window. He gazed on as his lieutenant stopped walking and sated down form the top of the steps to the courtyard, which was filled with garrison members, all armed with torches and weapons. Some were mounted but most were on foot.

Vaisey grinned to himself; this was the kind of black hearted scheme that he wanted from Guisborne.

No feeling, no emotion... a puppet for Vaisey to wield... that was who Guisborne was.

Vaisey relished in giving Guy the illusion of independent thought.

In under an hour, the courtyard would be filled with awaiting villagers and Hoods gang, as well as guards, who would be waiting to snatch Hood at any opportunity.

If that failed, which Vaisey new it may, Guisborne's troops would be sweeping the forest.

"Right you lot we are going to sweep through the forest south... when we reach the Trent we will set fire to the glade and ravine there yes?" He demanded.

The dry ground would take care of the rest, and should Hoods men get back in time, would have hopefully unearthed their camp and destroyed their home.

At the very best, it would kill them all.

But not all of them were in the forest at threat moment; all except one were racing towards Nottingham to stop the hanging.

The two would never meet, and for the first and perhaps last time... that was a bad thing.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

As Guisborne climbed on his horse and led his troops out of the gates towards the forest from which Robin was running, Marian was laying down on her and Robins bunk, feeling suddenly tired.

Guy had no idea that the area they planned to demolish through flames was the one Marian was closing her eyes to at that moment.

She rested one hand by her head as she curled onto her side, her other hand on her stomach.

It was small, like the size of their baby.

It was theirs… hers and Robins.

Their baby.

**HELLO!  
Please review to let me know what you think!  
there are new trailers on my page :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Vaisey was walking through the castle, eager to get on with his hanging.

But he knew if it was to work well, he should bide his time.

The thought of the fun he could have with Hood and any bonuses he got after today's trap, and Guisborne's rage burning in the forest, was enough to bide his excitement.

"My Lord!"

Vaisey snapped his head around to see a young girl run towards him. She sunk to her knees before him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Who are you?"

She was gasping for breath, obviously from running to him.

"My name is Ellery my lord. You summoned me to help lure Robin Hood and his gang to Nottingham this afternoon, you took my husband?"

Seeing fresh tears adorn her cheeks, Vaisey suppressed a groan well enough to snap, "And?"

She swallowed thickly, "and you still have my husband in your dungeons my Lord... I did my part please let him go!"

Vaisey chuckled darkly to himself, "You are quite right of course my dear, you did everything I asked..." He walked towards her and almost circled her where she was still on his knees.

"But like you did say, you did lure Robin Hood and his gang for me... set the bait as it were..."

All of a sudden her pushed her forwards so she knocked into his guard and barked.

"That makes you an outlaw collaborator, take her to the dungeons!"

The gourd dragged Ellery to her feet and began to push her towards the for-mentioned place.

Vaisey chuckled and rubbed his hands together before he continued walking.

"Lepers... _all of them_..."

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"You heard me keep moving!" Guy bellowed from the top of his horse as he and his men moved through the forest.

All of their eyes scanned the ground.

Guy had asked them to keep their eyes peeled for anything.

For the dim-witted guards, that was quite a large boundary.

The brighter amongst them assumed that they were looking for an empty fire pit, or foot prints or something... _anything_ which would indicate that it was or was near Hood's camp.

All of them knew that that was what they were searching for.

Every one of them knew that should they see anything, they were to tell Sir Guy.

There was not one person who was in any doubt that _that_ was why they had brought flaming torches.

"Sir Guy!"

A guard had stopped walking, and was pointing to something in a glade a little way away.

Guy snapped his head around to watch as the guard called him again, before running off in that direction with another torch bearing guard.

"This way!" Guisborne bellowed and turned his horse in the direction the guards had run.

His anger was on edge, nearly all of him was.

He was trusting the Sheriff, something he found even _he_ was loathed to do sometimes.

Guy was trusting the Sheriff to have sufficiently lured Robin Hood into Nottingham to save the neck of that girl Ellery's husband.

She was a fool to think that Vaisey was not going to hang her husband anyway.

'Just to make it convincing' Vaisey had sneered when he had told Guy of the plan.

Marian.

Being in the forest was almost like a whisper at the back of Guy's mind.

He burned and ached for her.

Guy knew now that he would never want anyone more than he did her.

Whether it was because he loved her, or because he strove to claim everything that Hood held dear Guy could not be sure.

He did not want to believe that it was the first...

Guy wanted to be cold and unfeeling... you did not get hurt that way.

He had bared his soul to Marian, or he thought he had. He had wanted to give her everything, including the _love_ she seemed to carry a torch for, the _love_ she found in Hood's arms...

All Guy knew was that it was no longer about purity...

It wasn't even about passion.

It was about _possession_...

"Well..." Guisborne turned his horse slightly to snap down at two guards.

He was astride his steed beside them as they stared at a tree on the other side of the glade.

"Over there." One of the guards pointed to the tree.

Guy's eyes narrowed, not quite able to make out what it was they could see.

He climbed off of his horse and strode forwards, but his steps slowed as he neared the oak.

Reaching out almost hesitantly, Guy ran his gloved fingers over the jewelled handles of three daggers.

One was curved almost, and was more use as a _hair_ _grip_ than anything else.

Guy let out an almost growl and yanked them from the tree bark.

He let them lay in his gloved palm, staring down at them on the back leather.

"Sir Guy?" One of the guards behind him called when he did not move from staring at them.

Guy almost growled as he folded his fingers around them, squeezing them tight even though he knew they could cut through his glove and into his hand.

He kept his fist balled as he glared at the forest around him, his lips pulling back into a frightening, sneering, growl.

"_Marian_."

**AUTHORS NOTE: HELLO! Just to say thank yu very much for reviewing, and that as a reward there are more trailers on my profile "All that glitters" and "With courage to Endure" - I am not entirely happy with the episode names, so they may change :D but the plot lines will stay the same - so please check that out :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE **

Robin was crouched in the top of one of the castle turrets that looked down over the courtyard. He had his bow already strung, and was peering slightly over his shoulder at the scene down there.

He could make out the figures of John, Will, Djac and Alan, who were all skulking and hiding perfectly well in the crowd.

They knew how to blend in, despite what a mixed bag of individuals they were.

All were cloaked and looking around, assessing how many guards were there, and how easy it would be to grab James off of the scaffold and get out.

They knew that Robin would cover them with his arrows, and that was comfort to them.

It was no comfort to Much, who was stationed a level lower than Robin in the turret.

He was frantic that whilst Robin tried to help the others escape he would get caught or worse...

Much did _not_ want to be the person to explain to Marian what had happened.

His job was to stop any guards form trying to climb the stairs to get to Robin.

Much just hoped they could get in and out without a fuss.

He hated violence, but found himself ignored whenever he spoke out.

As much as Much knew it was wrong, he found it easier to wait until after something had gone wrong and say 'I told you so.'

Robin peered out over the crowd as Much did. The others were all looking around them.

All of them noticed the absence of Ellery.

"I'm not being funny..." Alan hissed at John, Will and Djac, "I thought that she'd be one of the first one's here... seen as she knows Robins going to save James and all..."

"All of them are expecting that _Alan_." John grunted, not letting his eyes wander to the pickpocket.

Suddenly the trumpets sounded, and Vaisey strode from the castle, taking in a deep breath and clapping his hands together as he looked over the crowd.

Above him, the covered bid cage swayed slightly in the wind.

He grinned, "Welcome!"

"You are all waiting for it aren't you... waiting for Robin Hood to come and split some arrows... as it were..." He chuckled and tutted as though he was showing his disappointment in the people who were staring up at him.

He almost paced before them on top of the steps, "Or is it really, that you are waiting... gagging to see a hanging... yes... I imagine how scarce good entertainment must be for you..." He chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"That is revolting." Much whispered to himself.

Robins face was unsurprised and un-amused.

A cold sense of dread was beginning to twist in his stomach.

"Well sorry for the disappointment." Vaisey tried his best to look glum, but it was a mocking expression.

"But there has been change of plan... ta da!"

Robin's eyes widened as Vaisey flung his arms out to the side and one of the guards pulled the cover from the top of bird cage.

What it revealed was not jewels or Vaisey's strong room contents of any kind.

Inside the bird cage, aged and struggling, tied to each other, were James and Ellery.

"Isn't it amazing how birds always come home to roost?" Vaisey crowed as Robin and the others stared on.

"Yes _Robin Hood_!" He screamed, looking around for the face of the archer, "most of your people can't _wait_ to turn around and give you in!"

All of the outlaws knew that Vaisey had played Ellery, that she was not a traitor.

They had played so hard and long at the game they did to think any differently of her.

The commotion of noise and surprise in the crowd allowed Alan to turn back to John, Will and Djac.

"What do we do now?" He hissed.

Will shook his head, "We wait for Robins signal."

Djac nodded her agreement.

"We have left it to long before." Alan was angry. All of them knew that he spoke of when they had arrived to rescue his brother to be greeted by his corpse on the gallows.

"We wait." John was firm, his eyes locked on Vaisey.

"I, Vaisey Sheriff of Nottingham, do herby announce the immediate execution of Ellery and James of Clun and formally Locksley... outlaw collaborator and bread stealer!" Vaisey had unrolled a piece of parchment and was reading the hanging notice loudly to the gasping crowd.

He turned to a guard stood a few feet away with a bow and nodded, "Go on then."

More gasping happened when the guard reached for a burning arrow.

All the outlaws drew in sharp breaths as he raised his weapon and pointed it towards the screaming couple, although their noises were muffled due to the gags.

"One..." Vaisey began to count down, but at the same time the archer lifted his weapon, Robin had stood and pulled his own bow string back in sync.

"Two..." Vaisey was almost excited.

"Three!" he screamed, "Kill them!"

"Over my dead body." Robin muttered and let his arrow fly at the same time the archer below did.

It slammed into the arrow that whizzed towards James and Ellery and sunk it to the ground.

Everyone stood to see Robin stood in the turret.

'A birdie for my cage.' Vaisey sneered mentally.

"Hood!" He screamed, "Guards get him!"

"Now." John said and the outlaws shot forwards.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHERWOOD FOREST – THE OUTLAWS CAMP **

Marian yawned and rolled over in bed, not fully awoken. It did not take long for her to drift back into unconsciousness, her hand resting protectively over her swollen stomach.

It was easier to notice it now; you did not have to look very hard.

And while that was great comfort that things were progressing well, and that their child was okay, Robin and Marian both worried about what it would mean if someone should see and tell the Sheriff.

Un-consciously though, Marian felt safe in the camp, even by herself.

The metal crucifix Robin had given her hung on a strut in the main camp above the kitchenette. It glinted as it swung slowly.

Marian did not hear shouts and horse hooves in the distance.

Yes, rightly or wrongly, Robin felt safe leaving her there.

Wrongly, it seemed.

**SHERWOOD FOREST **

"It can't be far now keep your eyes peeled." Guy bellowed at the guards surrounding him.

Every pair of eyes was darting around. All were terrified, both of Guy's temper should they miss anything or go back empty handed, but also of the flurry of arrows they were sure to be greeted by should they get to far in the right direction.

"Stop!" Guisborne raised his hand as they neared a ravine between two large rocks.

He peered down at it, and his stomach twisted slightly.

The leaves here were trodden down, almost like soft mulch.

People passed through here regularly.

"This way!" Guys shouted after a moment.

His guards began to pass him as he remained astride his steed staring down at the ravine.

Guy had never been one for acting on gut feelings, they often lead to emotional ruin, allowed people to _use_ and lead you, just like feelings and _love_ did.

He wanted evidence, something that told him exactly where Marian and Hood were living.

Never in Guy of Guisborne's life would he be able to admit that he did not care what happened to the other outlaws.

All he wanted was Hood dead and Marian in his possession.

There was no place in that plan for the others, unless of course, he could use them as leverage.

The evidence Guy wanted, little did he know it, was staring him in the face.

Should Marian have chosen to open the camp at that moment, things would have changed abruptly.

As it was Guy did not know that he was sat mounted staring at the entrance to Hood's camp.

All he sought was the produce a beacon of destruction to send a message to his enemy.

"You!"

One of the guards with a lit torch turned to his master and walked forwards as he waved him forwards.

"Sir Guy?"

Guy dismounted his horse and reached to take the flaming torch away from the guard.

His horse reared up slightly away from the flickering object its master held, but the guard garbed his reigns, watching as his master took a step over the many dry leaves towards the ravine in front of them.

Guy would destroy everything Robin held dear, even his precious forest that he sort shelter in… his martial home…

Guy sneered.

"You." He barked at the guards nearby, "Get ready to fire."

He would create a beacon of destruction in the place Hood held dear.

He waited, the torch in his hand, as the guards produced their bows, and took burning arrows from the other awaiting men at arms.

Guy sneered.

"Fire!"

Several dozen arrows were let lose.

With a sickening smile and a flick of his elbow, Guy threw the torch directly into the ravine, just as the flaming arrows soared through the air.

The arrows landed on the floor, and in the trees and shrubs around the ravine and hidden entrance to the outlaw's home.

Guy's torch fell directly on top of the camp.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

All hell broke loose in the castle courtyard.

Although he outlaws were outnumbered greatly by the guards that were there, the people prevented them from getting too close.

Through all the commotion they made it up onto the stairs in front of the castle doors.

Will lowered the cage containing Ellery and James to the floor, with Djac defending him.

John knocked Vaisey to the floor as he wrenched the cage open to free the couple.

"Go... Run!" He urged them as they took hands and rushed off into the crowd and out of sight.

At the top of the turret Robin knocked out the guard who had made it up another set of stairs to try and attack him.

He looked down to see that Much had felled his own opponent, and that Will, Djac, Alan and John were making their way with the disappearing crowd out of the courtyard.

Robin chuckled and made to run down the steps when Vaisey, who had pushed himself up from the floor, shouted for him.

"Don't think you are going to escape from my cage Robin red breast!" He screamed.

Robin turned to smirk at him, more than sure the battle had been won once again. He felt he had the time, resources and safety to gloat and spar with his enemy.

"I have a wren at home that needs me!" Proud of his jest, Robin grinned and went to leave again.

He was pleased to have thrown Vaisey's previous insult of his precious Marian back in his face.

As far as Robin was concerned, a creature as vile and repulsive as the Sheriff did not deserve to even _think_ her name, let alone speak it...

"Not anymore you don't... look up there!" Vaisey shouted and jutted his arm towards the turret.

Out of the corner of his eye Robin saw what he meant.

Pushing himself nearly over the edge of the battlements Robin turned to gasp and stare out over the forest.

Large amounts of black smoke were rising from the tree tops.

Much could also see what Robin was staring at, through the window in his turret.

"Robin!" He shouted.

Robin was frozen in fear... his mind a blur... how...

"Guisborne..." Robin sneered, his eyes darkening.

"Marian!" Much screamed up at him as Robin took off at a sprint out of his turret.

Even though he was watching his enemy leave and no one had been killed who he wanted.

Vaisey smiled.

"I am coming my love..."Robin's heart was hammering in his ears.

"I'm coming."


	8. Chapter 8

**OUTLAWS CAMP **

As Guisborne lead his men further and further away from camp, they left the burning ravine behind them. Thick black smoke was rising from the top of the hidden camp and up towards the sky, making a beacon that could be seen for miles.

Flaming arrows stuck out of trees all around.

The smoke was thick in the air.

Even as he rode away, Guy felt immensely powerful, leaving the burning glade of forest behind him.

Everything that was not alight was singed and dark.

Clouds of smoke were leaking in through the front of camp, and were beginning the fill the camp.

It was thick at ceiling level, visibly dark in the air.

Marian was awoken by her coughing.

She put her hand to her face and tried to take in a breath to clear her throat.

All it did was cause her to inhale more smoke into her lungs.

It was forming thick clouds around the ceiling, and she was sure she could see parts of the camp glowing red out in the main area.

Fire.

She wrapped one arm around her stomach and hunched slightly forwards as racking coughs coursed through her body.

She couldn't breathe, she could feel her lungs tightening and wheezing almost in her chest.

Smoke stains were appearing on her cheeks, and tears were leaving snail trails on the skin there.

Marian clamped her eyes shut and sunk to her knees as a deafening crash sounded from just in front of her bunk room.

The roof of the main camp caved in at the front, sending up more smoke and sparks in its wake.

The metal crucifix fell from its hanging place.

Flames licked over its patterns as Marian coughed loudly again.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Robin slow down!"

The outlaw ignored Johns shout and the cried from the others as they raced through the tree line into the forest.

While the others were trying their best to catch up, it was only Robin who could remain nimble and still fly over the uneven ground and leaves.

"Robin!"

But Robin wouldn't stop.

He couldn't.

Not if she was hurt, or worse...

_Guisborne_...

He was the one who had done this... he was the one who deserved to die... to perish... to burn in the flames that hell brought with it...

Not his Marian...

_Marian..._

**OUTLAWS CAMP**

Marian struggled and crawled forwards, but her limbs felt heavy and almost hollow.

She could barely see and barely breathe.

Her head was spinning, she felt hot and charred… dark and dirty…

Her arm was wrapped around her stomach as she tried to crawl forwards

She managed to get into the main part of camp, and she could see a small crack of light, burning day light, through the smoke.

But Marian couldn't move anymore.

She slumped forwards, curling onto her side in the camp.

An inch before her palm, her finger tips brushed the burning metal of the crucifix Robin had left her.

She stared at it and shut her eyes.

She coughed once more, her stomach rolling and her head spinning.

She gripped at the ground, feeling as though her lungs were shrivelling up inside of her.

Tears were streaming down her face against the searing heat inside the camp.

The things that were not on fire around her were smoking and charred, and most likely had already been engulfed in flames.

Marian had no idea what was happening.

But she was sure that she should not stay around to linger on all the facts.

There would be time for that later.

She needed to get out.

She found that despite the fact she could barely breathe, she could be fuelled on adrenalin.

She crawled forwards.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the unmistakable piercing light that came from day light.

She coughed louder.

The back of the camp, burnt way, had made a whole.

Could she crawl through it?

She would have to try.

In that moment there was the deafening creak and splintering noise that only came from breaking wooden beams.

Marian had to almost roll out of the way as part of the flaming camp fell a meter away from her.

She crawled harder forwards, but her limbs felt heavy.

She felt hot, but her insides were almost cold.

She could barely see.

And the fact that she could barely breathe meant that her head was spinning.

A flaming piece of cloth fell down from one of the bunks before her.

She stamped her foot on it as she shakily got up to a crouch.

Her stomach convulsed and she wretched against the thick smoke.

The baby…

She needed to get out.

With enough adrenalin inside of her to push herself forwards, Marian wrapped one arm around her stomach and pushed herself from camp.

The smoke was not as thick out here, and Marian's eyes only widened at the scene that was met before her once she was out of the camp.

Burning arrows stuck out of trees, and it looked like what a priest would describe hell looking like, with dead leaves and shrubbery being all Marian could see before the rise of the hill away from camp.

Guisborne's soldiers, although Marian did not now that was who had done this, had left a scene of burning devastation that, coupled with the dry and parched land and leaves of the clearing the camp was in, had created a clearing of burnt and burning life.

The smoke was in the trees, all around.

All around her things were dying, burning leaves falling.

It had indeed, as Guy and Vaisey wanted, created a smoke signal high enough for anyone to see.

The entire glade was on fire, like a towering cylinder of ash and sparks.

Marian's limbs felt heavy and charred, and she sunk to curl onto the floor, her cheek resting on the leaves.

She barely noticed, through the screaming in her lungs, that the sky seemed to tear in too.

Thunder ripped through the forest, and lightning seemed to fire through Marian's brain, even though her eyes were closed.

Rain fell on Marian's face.

**HELLO THERE! As the tension builds, I am rewarding reviewers and readers with more trailers. **

**They are linked on my profile, please drop comments to tell me what you think :)****  
**

**The episode "those who kill is now called "sooner or later" - it has a really good trailer song to go with it, along with a teaser video :)**

**As always, read and review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE FOREST**

"Master wait!"

"Robin!"

Robin did not stop.

He did not even break this stride as a massive ripple of thunder went through the sky above and it seemed to darken.

The clouds rippled over the billowing black smoke and the lightning seemed to tear the sky in too.

Even when the rain started to hammer, Robin did not break his stride.

It was miles to camp.

So far…

Robin couldn't slow.

His legs and arms hammered, his clothes sticking to him and making the ground somewhat slippy.

The rain meant that the tears frantic tears that threatened to course down Robins face could not be seen.

He let out a groan of a shout and pushed himself forwards harder.

"I am coming my love, I am coming."

**THE FOREST**

The air was thin in her lungs and her mind was spinning.

Her hand still remained on her stomach, even though the rest of her body was weak and slumped on the floor.

She was soaked and cold, but she felt as though she couldn't move.

She had no more adrenalin.

"Robin..." She tried to mumble

The tears that were streaming down her face due to the thick smoke and steam that still lingered like dust in the damp air meant that it was difficult to see.

Her eyes remained closed without much fight.

Part of her mind registered that there were very few flames now, but the damage had been done.

Everything was charred beyond recognition in some cases.

The forest was no longer alive.

It was flaking under the force of the hammering rain.

The main structure of the camp was beyond repair.

Behind Marian, although her eyes were closed, she knew it was simply just a mound of wood and blackened memories.

_Will would be disappointed_, Marian found she was thinking.

As stupid as it sounded under the circumstances, it saddened her.

Her mind was still spinning.

Through the tears and echoing in her head she thought she heard someone shout her name.

She tried to mumble his name... Robin... but it was too hard, her throat made a slight scratching noise, but that was it.

Everything was grey around her.

The earth was charred, smoke and steam lingered, trees were black… no leaves blocked out the rain in the circular clearing that their camp had once been nestled in between the ravine walls.

It was like someone had dropped a match in a bowl of leaves, and just watched the circular black shape that emerged from the remains.  
Despite all of the heat that had coursed through the place, despite the fact some of her clothing was charred and most of it was tinged with black from the embers and soot...

Marian felt _cold_.

She was soaked.

Even the timber which had been burnt dry, was wet.

Trees lost blackened bar under the water droplets.

Lightning and thunder split the sky.

Everything was dark, everything was wet, and everything was eerily still.

Marian could barely see, barely think.

Everything was wet, and everything _hurt_.

Her mind filled up with the memory of the night before, where the gang had been laying around the fire, talking and laughing.

She was curled against Robins chest, as Alan and everyone grew merrier and merrier.

The memory was blinding against the otherwise pitch darkness in her head and around her.

Her eyes closed tighter and she let out a fluttering, gasping, breath.

_They all sat around the fire, listening as Alan sang a song whilst swaying his cup of ale over his head._

"_And the burning king of sands… cast down… in his evil…" He slurred, "He laughed his last, because god took out his throat…"_

_Much was turning the boar over the fire._

_Will and Djac were sat together craving more god tags and making arrows by the fire light._

_John was sat leaning on a log, and Robin was laying on his back beside the fire, Marian laying half on top of him, her head propped up in her hand, elbow on his chest, staring at the fire as he ran his fingers through her hair._

"_Can you not sing a happy song?" She called to Alan.  
"You want him to sing!" Much cried, "You never let me sing…"_

"_Then sing with me Much!" Alan cried and slurred, throwing his arms out to the sides where he remained on his back._

There were many nights like this.

Where the gang would move out of camp to the glade and sit around the fire, being merry and happy.

_Robin ran his hands through Marian's hair, and it was easy to forget all the troubles they had. _

"_Sing a foot stomper!" Much cried, "Together with me Alan… about adventure and daring and courage…"_

"_No." Alan put a hand out to firmly try not to slur at Much._

"_We shall sing a song about a woman…" He chuckled lustily to himself, "A _large_ woman…"_

_Alan's laughter was drowned by his drinking, until he smacked his lips and through back his head to sing._

"_This one's for you Marian." _

_She flushed and Much stammered loudly._

_John rolled his eyes and almost grunted. _

"_Marian oh my darling…" Alan was singing, "I loves you all the bits…"_

"_I'll climb up to your chamber, to see your mountainous…"_

"_Alan!" Marian cried and Robin hurled his empty cup of Ale at the man._

"_What?" Alan laughed and pushed himself to sit upright, swaying in time to the song that was still going in his head._

_Much turned back to the boar._

"_Unbelievable…"_

_Alan was laughing, "Will and Djac look scarlet! Look at that blush…"_

"_Scarlet…" Much murmured and then laughed, fuelled by the ale that he had drunk._

"_That is Will's surname…" _

"_I rose up in the morning! And felt a dire need…" Alan was singing loudly now, "To dream away the dreary day and down a cup of mead!"_

_He pushed himself up to his feet and rushed over to Much, dragging him to his feet and linking arms, spinning them around._

_Much screamed out loud. _

_John smiled to himself and Will and Djac clapped alone to Alan's still continuing song._

_Will, for once had been drinking his own ale, and stood and pulled Djac to her feet, spinning her around as Alan and Much did._

_Much started joining in the song._

"_So push another barrel up to the bar!" Alan, Much and Will were singing._

_Djac shrieked in laughter._

_Marian laughed, laying her head back on Robins chest, her arm over his chest._

_John clapped and watched those who were dancing, while Robin turned his head towards his wife._

_He kissed her forehead softly and his hand ran through her hair, while the other rested on her stomach, rubbing his thumb over the barely visible curve of it._

_Alan threw his head back to laugh and sing._

"_And pour another cup or two, so I can soak me heart!" _

**_OOOH! HELLO THERE_**

**_So, another cliff hanger!_**

**_PLease review!_**

**_There are new trailers ;)_**

**_For "Everything We Do" _**

**_LINKS ON PROFILE_**


	10. Chapter 10

**SHERWOOD FOERST**

Marian was laying on her back now.

She had one hand on her stomach, her other hand by her head.

She was staring up at the sky, watching as the clouds licked over one another, thunder and lightning tearing the area around her apart.

The rain was ice cold.

Her words were small murmurs, and she kept her eyes barely open against the rain.

"I rose up in the morning! And felt a dire need…" Her singing voice was no more than a breath.

She felt a small glow inside of her as she remembered the singing the night before.

_Robin._

"To dream away the dreary day and down a cup of mead…"

"_Marian!"_

A voice, far away…

Her eyes dropped closed against the rain and she hummed quietly.

Her head was spinning.

It was cold.

**NOTTIGNHAM CASTLE**

"Well done Guisborne!" Vaisey cheered.

"With any luck, Hood could be dead… or any of them, their camp destroyed… them… drowned in this rain, like rats, a landslide… this is good, this is good…"

But Guisborne said nothing; he was stood staring out of the window, his wine goblet in his hand.

He stared out at the smoking tree tops of part of Sherwood, which raised more from steam than anything else against the icy rain.

As he lifted the goblet to his lips though, his face seemed to change.

Guisborne almost smiled.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The sky was black.

The rain was cold.

There was grey smoke, and wisps of billowing steam rising off of the charred shrubs and ground all around. Small trees, which had been struck by Guisborne's fire wielding army, were devoid of leaves and any life.

Robin swallowed and ran harder up the hill before camp.

The gang were half a pace behind.

Robin was not breathing.

As thunder shook the ground and the sky grew even darker, so that it was almost twilight to peer through the forest, the camp cave way and collapsed in on itself.

"Marian!"

Robin's voice was deafening, and he stared with wide and frantic eyes out over the dark and black clearing.

The rain felt like ice on his face, although he barely noticed.

Until the end of the ravine and the end of the clearing, everything the eye could see was cold, wet and burnt.

Every tree, leaf and shrub was black.

Robin's heart was hammering.

He couldn't see, for his own tears and the rain.

"Marian!"

He set off at a run down towards the camp, with energy that seemed endless.

Where was she?

"Marian!"

_I am coming my love, I am coming_….

He skidded to a stop before its remains, staring around frantically, like a lame wolf separated from its pack…

As he kissed to a stop and his head snapped around the cold and wet earth shifted around his feet.

He was too upright to topple over though.

He held his bow in his hand, peering out around him, frantic.

Where was she?

He spun more than once.

"Marian!"

The gang were with him then.

"We need to split up." He could barely speak; his heart was hammering that much.

Everyone was nodding, their eyes frantic as well.

Robin spun, looking around.

His heart felt like a rock in his chest.

As he turned once more, he saw a small curled shape down the hill away from camp, in the charred ground.

His heart tore form his chest.

"_Marian!"_

He set off at an almighty sprint, dropping his bow as he ran.

His arms pounded as his feet did, teeth set in a grim and frantic line…

The others took off after him.

"Marian!"

Robin could barely see, barely breathe and run through the rain as he pelted himself forwards.

He skidded through the dirt on his knees, throwing himself onto the floor beside her.

His hands fell either side of her head.

He was soaked, hair so wet it was dripping rain onto her face.

She was cold and pale to touch.

He cupped her face in his hands, thumbs rubbing on her cheeks, trying to clear them off the falling rain.

"Marian?" He choked out, coughing and fighting the urge to shake her.

She looked so pale and fragile; he was unsure whether he should.

"_Marian_?" He shifted the weight of her head from one hand to another slightly, to try and gently will her awake.

"_Marian_?"

She was so still.

Still the rain fell.

Djac sunk to her knees on Marians other side.

She had the expression on she always did when dealing with a patient.

She said nothing; her face was almost grave and blank, soaked through as she was.

"Let me see her." Djac said and Robin withdrew his hands heavily.

He couldn't breathe.

The gang were stood watching, all shaking from slightly cold, for they too were completely drenched.

The rain was still coming down, but none of them could move.

Robin couldn't tear his eyes off of Marian's face.

He was half lying, like he had been in Acre, when Guisborne's sword had slashed over her stomach.

_Guisborne_.

Robin's burning hate that went thought his body was enough to start another flaming bonfire, and heat enough to steam against the rain that was pouring down.

Djac's hands pressed to Marian's neck.

She felt the woman's pulse against her fingers and nodded to herself.

She tuned over her shoulder.

"Will?"

Her husband took a step forwards at his wife's command.

"Ride with Alan to fetch Matilda, bring her to the cave."

She looked to Robin as the two men set off to steal a horse and ride.

"The cave!" Much shrieked.

John grunted at him to be quiet.

Djac turned her eyes up to Robin's frantic ones.

"We need to get her dry."

John stepped forward to take Marian into his arms, but Robin, overcome with a need to protect Marian and the child she carried, lifted her into his own arms, and set of walking towards the cave.

He was strong enough to hold his wife to his chest to try and shelter her from the rain.

If he could not even do that, what kind of husband was he?


	11. Chapter 11

**THE CAVE**  
"She will be alright?" Robin asked anxiously as he walked with Matilda through the cave, where they would have to make camp until another one could be made.

Much made no secret about the fact that he hated the cave.

But they had voted, and because it was dry in the cave, Much lost six to one.

Djac had also said it was the best place for Marian, which had made up Robins mind, and everyone knew it was best not to argue.

Matilda had returned with Alan and Will soon after they had settled in the cave from her home. It was secret away from the sheriff, but close enough to their old home so that Matilda could see her old customers and make a living.

"She will be fine." Matilda sighed in reference to Marian, "Just plenty of rest and she'll be good as new…"

She turned slightly firm eyes on Robin.

"So don't you go fretting and fussing and winding her up."

Robin was wounded, "I don't _fret_."

Why did everyone think that?

She lifted one eyebrow, "Then what are you doing now?"

Robin narrowed his eyes and sighed, somewhat in frustration.

She cuffed him on the side of the head gently.

"Now get yourself off to bed and go and give your wife a hug, she's been through the wars a bit today." Matilda laughed at the good natured pout on his face and shook her head.

"Funny to think, a boy I delivered… as a father… makes me feel old…"

He chuckled, "You are not old Matilda, far from it."

She patted his cheek, "You charmer."

They hugged briefly before she made to follow John back out into the forest.

She turned briefly to call back to him.

"And start to shave, sort yourself out."

He chuckled and waved before turning and walking back into the cave.

He waved and bid goodnight to the remaining gang who were helping Will put makeshift bunks in various places.

Will was a genius and a magician when it came to wood, even wet wood.

He was able to make enough bunks to sleep everyone.

Djac marvelled at him, and Robin was eternally grateful that he was able to lay Marian somewhere to sleep that was not the rock.

Alan, Much and John had single bunks like the ones in camp, and Will and Djac, and Robin and Marian had slightly larger square bunks that could sleep two people.

Robin and Marian had already been awarded theirs in a separate part of the cave, next to the rock that she had 'died' on when first stabbed as the Night-watchman.

Robin swallowed at the memory.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Will and Djac move to their own part of the cave, before they disappeared from sight as he entered his and Marians 'room.'

She was lying on her back in the bunk, eyes shut, one hand on her stomach, the other by her head.

Robin assumed she was asleep.

She had only woken briefly since they had found her.

The rain was still hammering outside.

She had only cried briefly since their return, and it had been after a period of dwelling silence.

But she had clung to him, wanting him near.

He had held her tight too as they waited for Matilda, with no intention of letting her go.

Robin walked over; leaning over her he put one hand on her forehead to push some hair back from it, before he kissed it gently.

"I love you." He whispered.

Her face tilted slightly.

"R'bin…"

He hushed her quietly and knelt down on the floor, as he had done when she had been stabbed by Guisborne as the night-watchman.

Her eyes drew back as he held one of his hands in hers on her stomach, the other running the tips of his fingers through her hair, as her hand rested by her head, knuckles gently stroking his forearm where it rested on the bunk.

They were exactly as they were when she had been stabbed, staring at one another in the candle and torch light.

Robin swallowed and his voice hoarse.

Marian stared at him and swallowed.

"I am not a brave person." She whispered sadly.

"What?" Robin gasped in shock and she shut her eyes briefly, shaking her head against more tears

Robin hushed her, and although it was gentle, in contained a firm scold.

"No one could have shown greater courage today."

She swallowed, opening her eyes to stare at him.

She felt almost fragile and weak, and today had taken more out of her by way of fright than she wanted to admit.

She needed Robin more than ever now that she was with child, she felt emotional most of the time, and he was always there for her…

She loved him so much.

"It was not courage, it was willpower." She said, staring at him.

Robin opened his mouth to tell her that there was no difference when she spoke once more.

"I just refused to let anyone, including myself, see how frightened I was."

It had been true, when they had returned to the cave and Marian had awoken, she had not wanted help changing into dry clothes, and had only broken down when Robin had been with her, although this had been a slow burning flame of emotion that eventually just bubbled over.

Her previous silence as she changed had frightened Robin more than the weeping.

It hung in the air between them for a moment.

Robin swallowed, "Even me?"

Her head snapped up to see him still staring at her, his eyes glassy with hurt.

"Especially you." She whispered.

He wanted her to know that he would always protect her, if she would only let him.

"Because I wanted to be brave like you." She breathed, "Because I love you… I admire you…"

"Shush Marian…" He hushed her.

"I won't be _shushed_." She stressed and her voice cracked.

"I crawled out of the camp to save myself and our baby… your baby…" Her voice cracked.

His thumb ran over the back of her hand where it rested under his on her stomach.  
"Shush…" he whispered and kissed her forehead, "Shush…"

She sniffed and pushed away the tears.

She didn't want to cry.

She and the baby were fine.

There would be no point.

"I did not want to be frightened." She told him, "Because you would not have been…"

There was a pause for a moment.

"I was scared today." Robin admitted. His voice low and full of emotion as he spoke and he stared at her.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered.

She swallowed, her fingers lifting to stroke his cheek.

"Then I guess both of us were scared today."

He lifted his eyes and smiled sadly, "Yes."

They smiled at one another and she yawned.

He kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep sweetheart."

She nodded.

"R'bin?" She mumbled his name as he climbed into their bunk facing her, his arm wrapping over her, resting his hand on her hip, thumb rubbing her side as he rested his head on the pillow facing her.

"Mmm?" He breathed.

Her head tiled, her eyes not opening.

He knew what she wanted.

He bent forwards to press his lips to hers.

She smiled and snuggled her head against his chest, her breath hot and even on his shirt front.

His eyes drifted closed, holding her safe in the shelter of his arms.

It was good to dream.

**HELLO! HELLO! **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
THE NEXT EPSIODES FIRST CHAPTER IS UP NOW!**

**COMING NEXT : THE TIES THAT BIND**

"**Trailer Links on Profile"**


End file.
